A tu lado
by Sea Lady
Summary: Song-fic. Los poderes shinigami de Ichigo estan a punto de desaparecer, lo primero que hace es despedirse de su preciada nakama Rukia


_**A tu lado **_

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense<br>When it's in your spine, like you've walked for miles  
>And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while<br>_

—Parece que el momento llegó... —dijo Ichigo al encontrarse delante de la pelinegra de ojos morados.

Se encontraban solos en el medio de la calle, donde sus amigos les observaban de lejos. La triste mirada de el pelinaranja se encontró con la sorprendida de Rukia, pero éste simplemente sonrió.

_**No poder volver estar contigo una vez más...**_

—¿De qué hablas, Ichigo...? —preguntó acercándose más a él sorprendida, aunque sabiendo la respuesta del chico. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con el suelo gris de la carretera —Puede que aun te quede algo de tiempo...Tus poderes de shinigami eran muy fuertes, te quedará algo ¡Te tiene que quedar algo!

—El momento de nuestra despedida llegó, enana —contestó riéndose, pero la chica con facilidad descubrió que era totalmente falsa —Ya nunca más te podré volver a ver...

_**Nunca más podré volver a verte**_

_And if your heart wears thin,  
>I will hold you up<br>And I will hide you when it gets too much  
>I'll be right beside you<br>I'll be right beside you _

—Descerebrado. —toco su pecho, con una sonrisa melancólica que Ichigo jamás en su vida había visto. Poco a poco puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos, y dejando que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos —.Aunque tu no me puedas ver...Yo a ti siempre te podré ver.

_**No poder volver esa sonrisa que tienes ahora mismo...**_

—R-rukia... —susurró el Kurosaki con los ojos bien abiertos —T-tu...

Delante de sus ojos, el cuerpo de la Kuchiki empezó a desaparecer poco a poco. Antes de que quedara algo de tiempo, solo un poco, unos segundos...El chico abrazó a Rukia con fuerza, aferrándola contra su cuerpo, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza al oír los silenciosos sollozos.

__

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
>And the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless<br>When you try to speak, but you make no sound  
>And the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud<em>

—¿Sabes? —susurró la chica cuando vio que el pelinaranja se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando —acabo de perder todo mi orgullo como Kuchiki, llorando en tus brazos...Descerebrado ¿¡Qué me has hecho?

_**Nunca poder volver a abrazarte**_

—¡No te hice nada, enana! —gritó éste aún sin soltarla, y apretarla aún más a si pecho —¡Fuiste tú la qué se echó a llorar!

__

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>I'll be right beside you<em>

_I will stay  
>Nobody will break you<br>Yeah  
><em>

El cuerpo de la chica desaparecía ante sus ojos, sintió miedo. Por primera vez sintió miedo de quedarse solo, sin ella.

_**Sin ti**_

—Por favor Ichigo... —susurró separándose más para mirarlo a los ojos —R-recupera tus poderes...¡Por favor! —más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, apretados con fuerza. La primera vez en su vida, Rukia pidiendo un favor a alguien. En verdad la Kuchiki se había olvidado de su orgullo, todo por él...

_**Todo por mi...**_

_Trust in me, trust in me  
>Don't pull away<br>Just trust in me, trust in me  
>I'm just trying to keep this together,<br>'Cause I could do worse and you could do better_

_Tears are spent on your last pretense,  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense <em>

—¡Lo pensaba hacer! —gritó molesto frunciendo el ceño —¡No hace falta que me digas algo así, yo mismo lo se! —sintió una brisa en el lugar donde estaba ahora mismo Rukia, lo único que conseguía ver eran sus ojos morados que lo miraban con ternura.

—Lo se... —su voz apenas se pudo escuchar.

—Te lo prometo...¡Rukia!

_**Te volveré a ver, por mucho que me cueste quiero volver a **_

_**abrazarte, tocarte...Quiero estar contigo.**_

Sintió como todos sus amigos que estaban en forma de shinigami, desaparecían. Y ella también desapareció, junto a sus poderes shinigami.

Por primera vez en la vida, sintió miedo de quedarse solo, de quedarse sin ella...Pero él haría todo para volver a verla. Volver a ver de nuevo a Rukia Kuchiki._  
><em>

___And if your heart wears thin,  
>I will hold you up<br>And I will hide you when it gets too much  
>I'll be right beside you<br>Nobody will break you_

_If your heart wears thin,  
>I will hold you up<br>And I will hide you when it gets too much  
>I will stay beside you<br>Nobody will break you _


End file.
